Top Cat (Gold Key) 9
Top Cat (Gold Key) 9 is an issue of the ''Top Cat'' comics series from Gold Key Comics. Its issue date is January 1964 and its cover price is twelve cents. Stories Physical Fit-mess Starring: Top Cat, Officer Dibble and The Gang Summary: Dibble says the cats are lazy and guilts them into taking a fifty-mile hike. Exhausted after only five miles, they hitchhike the rest of the way... with Dibble in disguise! He says he'll buy them fishburgers if they can go up and down a hundred flights of stairs, not realizing that TC will think of a lazy way to accomplish it. The Great Giveaway Starring: Top Cat and The Gang Summary: Brain invents "Givarium," a fluid that makes people want to give. TC uses it to get food from the deli, but Brain feels guilty about it. Before he can destroy the remaining supply, two bank robbers take it and tie up the cats in a bunch. As the crooks get the bank and its patrons to give them their money, the cats roll after them and find someone to untie them. While TC stalls, Brain whips up another batch of Givarium to make the robbers give back the money, and give themselves up to the police. City Cats on Camp-out Starring: Top Cat, Officer Dibble, and The Gang Summary: The gang goes to a summer camp at Lake Itchy-Goomy. They are bewildered by their unfamiliar surroundings, but at least they don't have Dibble on their backs... until they discover that he is a camp counselor and he was hoping to have some time away from the cats too. They spend the week botching camp activities and annoying Dibble, but when a bear arrives and nearly eats all the camp's food, their city ways save the day. Close Friends (Story feature) Starring: Yakky Doodle Summary: When Yakky's pond dries up, Chopper helps him search for a new place to swim. They have no luck, until Yakky spies Chopper's water dish. Chopper doesn't have the heart to say no, but he is relieved when it starts raining and filling the pond again. To Flea or Not to Flea Starring: Wally Gator Summary: Twiddle's new assistant is afraid of animals. Wally learns he's the son of a famous animal trainer, but is afraid of his own shadow. He tries to get him to overcome his fear, but his attempts backfire. Wally has a brilliant idea and sets him up circus training the one thing he doesn't fear, fleas. The Cat-Powered Horse Starring: Top Cat and The Gang Guest starring: Officer Dibble Summary: When TC sees how fast Choo-Choo and Spook can run, he hatches a brilliant plan. He trains them to run even faster, and sends the others to sell junk to raise cash. Then he rents a costume and enters them in a race, against horses. On race day, he gives Benny their sack of cash, and sends him to bet it on their "horse", forgetting that he is supposed to be the jockey. When Benny returns, TC hurries him onto his mount as the race starts. Unfortunately, they don't finish because Benny didn't have time to place the bet and the sack weighed them down. They all have to run, however, when they find out Dibble was at the racetrack and lost twenty bucks on a horse named "Choo Choo the Spook". Keys of Knowledge (Information feature) Domestic Animals No. 5 - The Persian-Angora Cat Category:Comic Books Category:Issues Category:1964 Category:Top Catalog